Jori song fic
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: A Jori song fic with an HSM twist hope you enjoy read and review
1. When there was me and you

Jori song fic HSM

Tori walked into school happier than she had been in a long time. Her and

Jade were together and everyone at the school knew it. The bad thing is that

Jade had a party to attend the night that Tori and her had their callback for

the musical. So Jade's friends and Tori's friends decided to break them up

and make them choose what was more important. Jade choose the party and

Tori choose the musical and had Andre help her during the callbacks. As

Tori looked outside she saw Jade hanging out with the rest of the school

when she was all alone.

It's funny when you find yourself looking form the outside

I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

My dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used to be's and once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I like the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating while I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I like the view

I thought you felt it to

When there was me and you

As Tori walked to her locker Jade came up happy after being pumped up

outside. "Hey baby." Jade went in to kiss Tori but Tori pulled away. Jade

seemed confused so Tori explained. "Look I know your friends are very

important to you and you need to spend more time with them. We need to

spend some time apart I'm sorry Jade I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." As

Tori left Jade ran to her car got in a began to cry something Jade never did

she knew she had to fix this.

A/N: Ok I you have seen the first High School Musical you know what happens. I can write another story with this if you want me to let me know. I am still working on my Jori one shots I just need to figure out how to write the next one.


	2. We belong together

Chapter 2

A/N: after such a long time I have decided to continue writing this and seeing if you all like it so here goes nothing.

Jade got home and went straight up to her room to figure out how she was going to fix this. She thought maybe if she sang it would help so she called up Beck who asked all of there friend to help Jade and they agreed they knew Jade really did love Tori and that she would do anything to get her back. "So Jade what song are you planning on doing?" She had the song and was ready to convince Tori that they were meant to be. When they got to the school Tori was on the stairs and she saw Tori by her locker as Tori walked by Jade began to sing

_**Oh, oh ,oh**_

_**Sweet love**_

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**_

_**I should have held on tight I never should have let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid **_

_**I was foolish **_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**I could not fathom I would ever be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself**_

_**Cause I didn't know you**_

_**Cause I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, cause baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there**_

_**Oh baby, baby we belong together **_

Tori looked up at the steps and saw Jade. She could not meet Jade's eyes she could not look at the girl who choose all her friends over their relationship. From what Jade could see it seemed that Tori had already given up on what they used to have.

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me**_

"_**If you think your lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep**_

_**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break and then I hear baby face**_

_**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element**_

_**I'm throwing things, crying**_

_**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you, need you back in my life, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there**_

_**Oh baby, baby we belong together, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there**_

_**Oh baby, baby we belong together**_

When Jade saw Tori at the bottom of the stairs she ran straight to her. "Tori baby look I'm sorry about everything." Tori wouldn't look at her. "Baby please look at me." Tori looked into Jade's eyes and could see how sorry she was. "If that's true then why did you say all that stuff." Jade sighed she figured Tori's friends and her friends planned this. "My friends were getting on me about the whole singing thing and being in the musical I said those things so they would get off my back. If this musical is important to you then I'll go to the callbacks there today right?" Tori nodded and Jade grabbed her hand and they ran to the black box theather to practice.


End file.
